1. Field
A separation membrane, a hydrogen separation membrane including the separation membrane, and a hydrogen separation device including the hydrogen separation membrane are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, hydrogen has been in the spotlight as a clean energy source. As a separation membrane for selectively separating hydrogen from hydrogen-containing gases, various metal/metal alloys, silica/zeolite ceramics, metal ceramic composites (cermet), carbon-based polymer separation membranes, and the like are known. Among them, representatively, a Pd-based alloy separation membrane is commercially used (See, for example, Ockwig, N. and Nenoff, T., Membranes for Hydrogen Separation, Chemical Reviews, 107, 4078-4110, 2007, the content of which in its entirety is herein incorporated by reference). However, in the case of a Pd-based alloy, Pd itself is a noble metal and is expensive, and hydrogen separation performance of the alloy is improved by only about 2 to 3 times. Representative Pd-based alloys include Pd—Ag23, Pd—Cu40, and the like (See, for example, Knapton, A. G., Palladium Alloys for Hydrogen Diffusion Membranes, Platinum Metals Rev., 21, 44-50, 1977, the content of which in its entirety is herein incorporated by reference).
Accordingly, there remains a need for a lower cost hydrogen separation membrane that provides excellent hydrogen permeability.